Falaranion Capolom (Kenobya)
Falaranion Capolom is a member of Kenobya and one of the 4 Lords that oversee it. As a self-proclaimed God of Magic, Fal spends his days researching all forms of magic in hopes of one day mastering it all. Personality: Falaranion has always had a thirst for magical knowledge. His many years spent studying the supernatural and magical sides of reality definitely reflect this thirst. He spends most of his time studying magic or teaching magic to his students in Kenobya. Outside of his magical research or teaching, Fal dives into his love of food in Kenobya’s massive dining hall. He’s often seen there on his breaks, indulging his gluttony until he’s stuffed enough to pass out. Thanks to his magic alterations to his body he can eat far more than any normal human. Fal is rather impulsive. Certain things he’ll think about but most of the time he just dives into anything with no game plan and wings it, much to the frustration of his friend, Ieolon. The two of them end up fighting over a lot of things since Ieolon is mostly physical combat based while Fal is magic based. Their differing styles clash a lot, however the two of them are also great friends and Fal does care for Ieolon in a brotherly way. The same goes for the rest of Kenobya, but Ieolon is held in a higher position than the rest. History (Start at base Falaranion) After spending his life in Earthland, Falaranion decided he wasn’t satisfied. Sure, he was a SSS Class Wizard and was on his own level of magical mastery and his natural age was nothing to scoff at, but throughout his life he’d always wanted to learn more magic. Unfortunately, despite his long life span, he longed to learn more magic and live longer. So, instead of diving into dark arts, he simply searched for ways to keep his body healthy while also prolonging his death. Ancient Lost Magics, powerful spells, experimentation, and lots of searching eventually collected into one explosion of magical energy that not only prolonged his death but annihilated it entirely. It altered his physiological and genetic makeup in order to make his body rely solely on his magic energy intake rather than normal body functions like water or food. He himself isn’t sure of the specifics, but he was super excited about it and set to his research full speed. His old body became irrelevant thanks to his Age Magic, which allowed his body to completely revert to its prime. After that, he dove into study and within 100 years of learning he had discovered all forms of magic Earthland had to offer and walked down the path of mastery. Given another 100 years, right around the time that Fairy Tail became one of the #1 Guilds in Fiore, Falaranion had mastered all magic in Earthland. He became so powerful he outclassed Wizard Saints and those in the Alvarez Spriggan 12. But he remained secluded and stayed out of worldly affairs… Or at least he did until Chi came to call. Chi’s arrival in Earthland caused a great upset. His unimaginable magic power caused the Magic Council to tremble in fear and all lower wizards could barely be considered sand before the mountain that stood before them. They soon learned that Chi was harmless though and he became popular among scholars who wished to study magic. But to one person specifically Chi became exactly what Fal had been looking for. Immediately Fal went to Chi and asked to learn how to become as powerful as Chi was. Surprised at the fact that Fal was essentially immortal, he agreed to teach him what he knew. Rather than staying on Earthland, Chi took Falaranion to Kenobya where Fal was finally able to begin exploring the infinite expanse of magic available to the infinite worlds connected to Kenobya. But first, Fal started fiddling with Kenobya in order to bring out its full potential. With Chi’s supervision, Fal was able to endlessly expand Kenobya and have it adapt to whoever joins in case there’s special needs for that person. Then he created the Tomb and finally started his journey to discover all forms of magic and master them. Now he still experiments with magic but teaches Kenobyans part time in order to pass on his knowledge and possibly bring out new forms of magic. Powers and Abilities: Omni-Magical: Thanks to his endless lifespan, Fal was able to discover many many forms of magic throughout his life and has managed to master all of them. Until he discovers new magic, he believes he is Omni-Magical. Immortality: Thanks to experiments designed to extend his life, Fal became immortal in an accident that went far better than he had hoped. Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Four Lords Category:Kenobya Category:Male